This invention relates generally to a table, and particularly to a table having a top which is capable of being tilted to a predetermined angle and being rotated.
Traditionally tables and desks have tops which are fixed and cannot be tilted without tilting the entire table or desk. When using computer terminals, particularly CRT (cathode ray tube) terminals which have a television-like screen, light glare on the face of the screen often times makes it difficult to read the information from the screen.
It is therefore desirable to be able to readily both rotate and tilt the CRT terminal to a position at which glare is minimized. Many applications of CRT terminals include office settings where fixed overhead lighting is utilized. In such a circumstance, it is often possible to minimize glare from overhead lighting on the face of the terminal by tilting the terminal at angles not greater than five degrees. Such tilting is not readily achievable using a traditional table or desk.
It is also desirable to be able to easily rotate such equipment to a desired position for more convenient operation. On a traditional table or desk, the equipment must normally be moved relative to the table top. Such moving requires either the physical lifting or turning of the equipment or the table. A table having a rotatable top facilitates such turning.